NaruXHina it came to me in a dream
by SoTrublesome17
Summary: this story is for 18 only. it has a lemon in it and i dont want to get in trouble for children reading this. the title isnt supposed to be mystical or cute, this story actually came to me in a dream. i know, my dreams are messed... lol


this has super major content not meant for children. 18+ only! contains lemon.

Naruto walked down the hallway, totally bored out of his tree. He wasn't wearing his usual outfit today. Instead he wore a black t-shirt with his swirly symbol on it and a pair of faded blue skinny jeans. He had just bought a chain to attach to his wallet frog that connected it to his pants. So the chain hung down. He wasn't wearing his headband today either. This could all have something to do with the party last night and Sakura's place. He had a date, and it was an unexpected date, that he was surprisingly excited for. Naruto sighed at the thought and began to remember.

*-Flashback-*

"Okay everyone! We are now gunna play 10 minutes in heaven! Naruto... You're first..." Sakura said annoyed as she held the hat out to him. Naruto blushed, hoping to get Sakura, unaware that that was never going to happen. He reached in the hat and pulled out a pink bracelet. He looked up the Sakura, who shook her head at him. He looked around and held it up.

"Who's bracelet? I think I'll keep it." He said out loud. Then there was a gasp. Naruto looked beside him, where Hinata was sitting. Her face was flushed and she moved away. Naruto turned his body to her. "Is the bracelet yours Hinata?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded. He smiled and jumped up. "Well common! Let's go," He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bedroom.

The door was closed behind them quickly and Hinata just stood against the door, afraid to get close to him. Naruto sat on the bed then threw himself backward on it.

"Aaaaaah... This is comfy, you should try it." He whispered. She just stood there. He sat up again and stared at her with his sparkly blue eyes. She looked at him. Blush on her face. Naruto may have acted dumb before, but really, he isn't. He held out his arms to her. "Come here." He whispered. She shook her head.

"N...No, thank you." She stuttered.

"Hinata... come here." He said more seriously. She shook her head. Naruto dropped his arms and sighed. He stood up and walked over to her. He got as close as he could to her and ran his fingers through her long hair. Her face turned red.

"N-naruto... Wh-"

"Shhhh" He whispered. "Just tell me how you feel. I'm not stupid. I can see it. All you got to do is tell me." He let his hand fall down against her arm and down to her hand. "Tell me." He whispered, pulling her hand up to his lips.

"Naruto..." She was trying so hard not to faint. "I... I..."

"Common, Hina. Tell me. It's just you and me now."

"I love you..." She whispered, barely loud enough to hear, but he heard her.

"Say it again, Hinata." He whispered, kissing her fingertips.

"I love you, Naruto." She said a little louder. Naruto pushed himself against her and whispered in her ear.

"I know. I like you too. Meet me tomorrow at Ichiraku, okay?" He kissed her temple.

"O...Okay." She stuttered. Naruto looked her in the eyes and slowly moved his lips to hers, when the door flew open, and they both fell on the floor, Naruto on top of Hinata. They both blushed and quickly got up, wiping any dirt that might have got on them in the fall.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked confused.

"Nothing!" he yelled giggling as him and Hinata took their place back in the circle. They both acted as though nothing happened.

*-End/Flashback-*

He turned the corner to Ichiraku Ramen shop and saw Hinata standing there, waiting for him. She wore her hair up and a striped purple tank top with a pair of black not so baggy, not so skinny jeans. Her purse was hung over her shoulder like a satchel. She had her back turned to him as he quietly snuck up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a big hug as he kissed her cheek. She squealed at first but saw the pink bracelet around his wrist and calmed down. She turned around in his arms and hugged him back. She wasn't even close to fainting this time.

"You scared me!" She giggled.

"I'm sorry. Hina, you look so pretty!" Naruto gushed rubbing his forehead against hers. She blushed.

"You look really handsome today, Naruto-kun." She smiled. He was about to kiss her when he saw Sakura turn the corner and Hinata saw her reflection in his eyes. Both Hinata and Naruto quickly moved away from each other. Sakura noticed them dressed all nice and smiled, walking up to them.

"Hi guys!" She waved. Naruto turned his head and blushed, acting as though he still liked her. Hinata smiled and did the same towards Naruto.

"OH... Hi Sakura. What's up?" Naruto asked. Looking at her face he noticed she didn't look all that happy. Hinata noticed too.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Hinata asked in her shy voice. Sakura snapped out of it and shook her head.

"N- Nothing! It's nothing." She yelled throwing her hands in the air and waving them in front of her face.

Naruto looked at Hinata and she looked at him. They both crossed their arms and stared at Sakura. "I-I said nothing!"

"Come on Sakura, tell us. Or at least tell Hina." Sakura stopped at the new nickname Hinata now has.

"Hina? You gave her a nickname?" She gave them a knowing stare. "Okay… what's going on?" She nudged Hinata.

"Nothing! I swear!" Naruto yelled, glancing down at Hinata. She looked up to him and nodded.

"I better go. I was going to the store to buy something anyways. Bye Sakura, N-Naruto." Hinata said, turning to wink at Naruto, gesturing for him to meet her there. He nodded and went along with it.

"Do you need any help carrying your bags?" he asked.

"Uhm… N-no. but thanks"

"Okay then... See you later." Naruto said to her as she smiled and took off down the street. Naruto watched her until she turned the corner, and continued watching the spot where she once was until Sakura snapped him out of it.

"Hey. What's going on between you two?" She asked. Naruto turned his head slowly as a glare formed on his face. When he stared at Sakura, she felt a chill go down her spine.

"Why do you assume something is going on?" he glared annoyingly. It was kind of the same look Sasuke use to give her, which made her want to cry.

"Umm... Well... I was just-"

"Weren't you going somewhere?" Naruto interrupted her. She stepped back.

"Uhhmmm... Sorry, I was... I'll see you later?"

"Hmm..." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, looking away as if she wasn't there. She felt two inches tall by this gesture. She stepped back again, this time she looked to the ground and began to walk away. Naruto watched her go, waiting for her to turn a corner. As soon as she did, Naruto dropped the act and took off after Hinata.

Once he had reached the store he saw Hinata standing outside the door talking to Kiba. Who was clearly flirting with her. Naruto got a little angry at this and marched over to where they were standing. Hinata perked up at the sight of him, but started acting the way she use to when she realized Kiba was still there.

"Oh, um, Hi Naruto." She stuttered. Kiba looked up and saw a forced goofy looking Naruto step up to them.

"Hinata, Granny Tsunade needs to see you…." Naruto stifled a growl. Hinata looked up at Kiba and said bye, walking away with Naruto. Naruto just starred ahead as Hinata followed. "I think I'd be best if we just order out from my place." Naruto suggested. Hinata looked up at him and agreed.

"Yah, there's too many interruptions." She pointed out. Naruto nodded and turned a corner that headed to his place.

Kiba, suspicious, was slowly walking behind them. He liked Hinata, and thought something was up when she didn't faint when Naruto was talking to her. So he followed them. They were headed to the Hokage's office like Naruto had said they were heading. But then he said something and Hinata looked up and nodded. Suddenly they turned. Kiba stopped for a moment.

"Why are they turning?" Kiba whispered to himself. He hid himself in the shadows as they could have seen him and lurked after them. He followed them for a while until they turned down an alleyway. Kiba looked down the alley and witnessed Naruto reach for Hinata's hand, and she took it. Kiba almost fell over. What did he just see? But he kept following, until they came to Naruto's apartment. Kiba almost fell over again. "What are they doing here?" He asked himself again. Naruto held the door open for Hinata and she giggled. Then once they were in and had begun walking up the stairs, the door to the apartment building closed. Kiba couldn't just walk in and watch them from his door, so he sat there, and waited for Hinata to leave.

Naruto was standing in front of his door and was searching his pockets for his key. Hinata giggled at his annoyance. Finally Naruto found it and unlocked the door, but before he opened it, he turned to her.

"Just one minute, I need to clean up." He laughed nervously. Hinata giggled and said okay. Naruto slipped into his apartment and began quickly cleaning everything. He had garbage all over his kitchen table, and his bed was a mess. He had clothes scattered all over the place. It took him only five minutes to get everything straightened up, even the bed was made. He went to the door and knocked on it. He heard a giggle.

"Who is it?" he heard Hinata's voice ask from the other side of the door. Naruto thought for a second.

"It's a mysterious person coming to get you, can I come in?" Naruto said in a deep voice. Hinata laughed.

"Hmmm… I don't know. What do you look like?" She giggled.

"Well I can't tell you that. Then I wouldn't be mysterious."

"Hmm… well I guess so. Come in." Hinata replied. Naruto flew open the door and grabbed her, dragging her into the house. Hinata giggled and held onto Naruto as he swung her around in his arms. He laughed and put her down. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Naruto leaned down and kissed her, causing her to reach up to his face and run her fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. When they pulled away for air, they continued to stare at each other.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded slightly, reaching up to kiss his cheek. Naruto smiled, and kissed her back. "What would you like to eat?" he asked again. She paused to think for a moment.

"Uhhh…. Ramen?" She replied. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I'll call Ichiraku Ramen then. What kind would you like?" Naruto asked, picking up the phone.

"Miso."

"Okay." Naruto said, dialing the number. It rang a couple times before it was picked up. Then Naruto began to order. He ordered a dinner for two thing, and got an extra bowl for himself because he just can't get enough of his ramen. They waited about twenty minutes before they delivery guy showed up and he paid. He set up the table for a romantic dinner while Hinata went to the bathroom. When she came out, the house was dark, except for the candles burning all around and in the centre of the table, where the steaming bowls of ramen sat, and Naruto sat, waiting patiently with a rose in his mouth. Hinata blushed, and slowly made her way to the table and sat down.

"Naruto, this is amazing." She replied. Naruto took the rose from his mouth and held out the rose to her and she took it, smelling it with a smile on her face.

"No. You're amazing." He whispered lovingly. Hinata giggled and picked up her chopsticks. They said their little Japanese thing they say before eating and dug in.

Later, Naruto was sitting on his bed, watching TV with Hinata in his arms. She was slowly beginning to fall asleep. It was about seven at night and he was bored. He didn't want to watch TV anymore. So before Hinata was able to fall asleep, Naruto decided to run his fingertips up and down her back, sending her shivers up and down.

"Huh, Naruto?" she squeaked, pushing herself closer to him.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?" Naruto whispered.

"Sure, Naruto. What is it?" She asked. Naruto pushed her on her back and climbed on top of her. Her face turned deep red. "N-Naruto?" She blushed.

"I want to know if it's okay with you, if we made love." Naruto asked, kissing her cheek. He laced his hands with hers and kissed her ear. She sighed and moved her head to the side. He kissed her neck, and gently bit it, causing her to moan. She never responded to the question, so he thought it to be okay to keep going. He gently kissed her on the lips and moved one of his hands to her waist. He lifted a leg and pushed it between her knees, moving them aside so he can put his other leg there as well. He moved his hand from her waist to her thigh and she still never said to stop. By this time they were exchanging kisses all over their faces and necks. Hinata even began to move her hand to Naruto's chest and felt his slowly growing abs. He moved his hand up her body and felt her curves. He had decided he wanted to remove his shirt, so he sat up and took it off. Hinata stared up at him with pink on her face. She ran her hands up and down his chest, until her hands met the hem of his jeans, and she began to unbutton them. Naruto was surprised she was so for this, so he pulled her up once his pants were undone and kissed her, running his hands up her shirt to feel the soft skin on her back. She kissed him hard, encouraging him to take it off, so he did, throwing her shirt to the floor to reveal her black laced bra. Naruto leaned forward and kissed her chest. Hinata leaned her head back. She loved this. The way it feels to have Naruto love her. She pushed him off and began to undo her jeans as well, only she actually took them off and threw them to the floor. Naruto looked at her and almost drooled at her matching undergarments. She gestured for him to take off his pants too, so he did, and climbed right back on top of her.

"You're so beautiful, Hinata." Naruto whispered, caressing her face and kissing her. She held onto his hand as it was on her face and smiled.

"Do it. Make love to me, Naruto." She whispered back. Naruto smiled, and kissed her again, undoing her bra as she lay there, which proved to be pretty hard. She kissed him, blowing into his ear and causing him to shiver. He looked down on her and placed his hand on her breasts. She blushed as he began to fondle them. "N-Naruto…" she moaned. He stopped and ran his fingertips down her body to her panties. He looked up to her face and she nodded. He pulled them down and stared in awe as he saw this for the first time. He threw her panties on the floor and decided he wanted a closer look. He gently ran his finger against it, causing Hinata to moan slightly. Naruto looked up at her in awe. He examined this and gently moved his finger against it, making her squeal and make noise. He had finally decided to put his finger in and gently pushed it in as far as he could. She screamed. Naruto pulled it out quickly.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, jumping up to see if she was okay.

"No. it hurt a little but it felt good too." She admitted. "Naruto come here." She said, holding her arms out. He crawled on top of her and put his head on her chest.

"Yah?" He asked. She pushed him up a little so he was hovering over her, and she reached down to his boxers and touched his hardness. Naruto blushed. She then grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto his back, and she climbed on top of him. She straddled his waist and gently pulled him out of his shorts. "Huh, Hinata…" he moaned. This was the first time she had seen one of these as well, so she slid herself down his legs to examine him. She ran her finger up and down it, making Naruto twist slightly. Hinata had heard stories about making love from TV and romance novels, so what she did next completely surprised Naruto. She put it in her mouth. She licked around it and sucked on it like it was a popsicle and Naruto moaned out loud several times to the point where he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her and flipped her on her back and kissed her, placing himself at her entrance. She was nervous now, because of how big he is, and if his finger hurt her a little bit, what would this feel like? Naruto looked to her to see if she was ready, which she gave him the okay, and he gently pushed into her. She squealed on pain and grabbed onto Naruto as tight as she could.

"Just relax, and it won't hurt as much, sweetie." Naruto said, moving a strand of hair from her face and kissing her. Hinata nodded and relaxed. Naruto began to thrust gently into her and she inhaled air. It hurt so much, but she had to stay relaxed. Soon it began to hurt less and less. The pain never really went away, but it went away enough for her to let out moans of pleasure. Naruto began to go faster and harder the more he was able to make her moan. He had stopped for a moment and flipped himself over, with her on top. She was confused at first, but he had begun to move her hips in an up and down motion. She moaned real loud and so did he. She had gotten used to it so she had begun bouncing up and down on her own and screamed his name over and over. He didn't know what he could grab onto, he was going to cum. She just kept going as Naruto had begun to scream her name as his back arched. Hinata had leaned back a little to hold onto his legs as leverage as she began to bounce faster. Naruto reached for her hips and held onto those as she had begun to slow down. She was getting to her climax too. Naruto held her hips in place as he thrust up into her hard. She moaned loud and he did it again and again until he was almost there and came inside her. She yelled out his name and sat there for a moment before falling over beside him. Naruto had stayed in place as he tried to catch his breath. She was beside him breathing heavily. Naruto turned his head to her and saw her hair sticking to her face. He moved it away and pulled her into his arms. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you, Naruto." She whispered through breaths. Naruto kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." And they eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, Kiba had run back to his little hideaway to see if Hinata would make it out safe. He had stayed there until three in the morning, before his mother finally called for him through the night sky. But it was now eight am and Kiba still hadn't smelled Hinata's scent leave Naruto's house yet. This angered Kiba. What had Naruto done to her for her not to go home last night? Did he tie her up?

"Naruto? I have to go home. I'll stop by later though to bring you supper. Okay?" He heard Hinata's voice echo from Naruto's Balcony. Kiba perked up. Hinata had disappeared back into his house and he didn't hear anything until the apartment door opened and Naruto was in a pair of pajama pants and shirtless, and Hinata was in the same clothes as yesterday. They were whispering something to each other before Naruto had planted a kiss on her lips and she laced her fingers with his. She whispered something to him again and kissed him back, then went on her merry way. Naruto watched her walk down the road and then glanced over to where Kiba had been hiding, knowing Kiba was there, but Kiba quickly masked himself and Naruto disappeared back into the apartment building.

"Something is different about those two…" Kiba had said to himself. Naruto had looked completely serious when he was talking to her and completely serious as he walked back into his house. His aura was completely serious! And Hinata was not as shy and defenceless as she usually felt like she was. Kiba decided to follow Hinata and see what was up.

Once he had gotten close enough, he couldn't smell her. He had to look for her. Her scent had completely changed. Naruto had made her his? Kiba became enraged. He wanted to have made her his! And now he can't even stand her smell anymore. She smelt like him almost. And Naruto smelt awful. Kiba spat on the ground, trying to get her new found scent out of his mouth. He had followed her home, and watched her stand outside the big doors to her house and take a deep breath. She was scared to go in? Well it'd be understandable since she never came home last night. Kiba just sat and watched.

Hinata walked into the gates of her house. Only to be paraded by servants and family members, wondering where she was.

"Miss Hinata! Where have you been?" _ asked eagerly. Hinata forced herself to act nervous.

"Uh. Well I stayed the night at…. Um…. Sakura's place!" Hinata lied. They all looked at ease now. Her father walked up to her and stared.

"Next time, let us know before you decide things for yourself." He growled. Hinata bowed respectively.

"Yes, Father." And she took off to her room for a well-deserved shower. As she made her way into her room, Neji was walking by.

"So I see you decided to come back from that Naruto's house." Hinata froze. She glared at him, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him up against the wall.

"You tell anyone about that, and I _will_ kill you. You hear me?" She threatened just above a whisper. Neji glared back.

"We'll see." Hinata let him go and glared at him as she closed her bedroom door. Neji stood there and massaged his neck. "Ow…. Where'd she get that strength?" he whispered, walking away.

Hinata walked to her dresser and took out some clothes for the day, a light pink tank top and a pair of black capris. She grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom in her room. Every room in their house had its own bathroom for privacy reasons, since there are so many people living there. She went for her shower.

Naruto had gotten dressed and ready for the day, putting Hinata's pink bracelet on his wrist. He looked around for something he could give her. He looked through his jewelry, chains and what not, and found his ring. It was a sterling silver dragon, which was to wrap around his finger. He thought it to be too big for Hinata's small hands, but maybe it'll fit her thumb? Naruto nodded to himself and looked in the mirror. His hair looked like he just had sex. Which… he sort of did? So he grabbed a damp towel, that he had just used it to wash his face, and attacked his hair with it.

"better." He said to his reflection, and then nodded as to answer his question. He put his ring on and grabbed his wallet, and attached it to his dark blue skinny jeans. He liked wearing skinny jeans. He had on a plain white t-shirt and smiled. "Time to go out and start mischief." Naruto shouted, grabbing his keys and running out the door.

Naruto was walking down the road. He had decided to go see Granny Tsunade to see if she had a mission for him, or some way to make money. He needed to do groceries, and maybe take Hinata out on a real date. Naruto smiled to himself. He pictured her again. The way she looked when she was on top of him. He almost fell over just thinking about it. Soon he found himself in front of Hinata's house. He looked at the door, then to his ring, and walked to the door. He knocked and waited a while until someone opened it.

"Yes?" The old lady asked. Naruto's face turned pink.

"Um, is Hinata here?" Naruto asked. The old lady held up a finger and closed the door. Naruto fidgeted, as he waited for it to open again. Just then, Hinata opened the door, and gasped.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" she asked. Naruto smiled wide, and grabbed her hand and pulled her out from behind the door. She closed it behind her.

"I want you to have this." He said, pulling his ring off and giving it to her. She held it in her hand for a moment, admiring it, until she tried it on and it was too big for her fingers. "Try your thumb." Naruto said, taking it from her and putting it on her thumb. It fit perfectly. She smiled up at Naruto and looked at the ring more.

"This is amazing." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

"You're amazing." Naruto whispered back, kissing her.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He replied. She smiled up at him. "You look nice today as well." He said. Hinata giggled. Naruto took her hand in his and kissed her again.

"I have to go back inside. I sort of got in trouble for not coming home last night." Hinata said, hugging him.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, no no it's okay. I'll handle it. And I'll stop by later, okay?" She said. Naruto nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later." He said kissing her again. She kissed him back and slipped back into her house.

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office unannounced.

"Hey Granny!" Naruto yelled making his way over to her desk.

"Not now Naruto, I'm busy." She growled. Naruto suddenly got serious.

"Ah. I see. I'm very sorry Hokage-sama. Let me know if you need any one for a mission or something." He said, and then walked out of the office. Tsunade looked up at him in shock.

"Uh. Yah okay Naruto, I'll let you know." She replied. He made his way out of the Hokage's building and looked around.

"What to do…" He asked himself. He looked up the street, then back down the other direction then looked ahead. "I guess I'll go home then." He muttered, heading in his apartment's general direction.

As Naruto walked home, he realized it was only the middle of the day. Not wanting to really go home and sit on his ass all day, he turned and headed for the village gates. As he was about to head off, the gate supervisors stopped him.

"Where you going, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto looked over to him with a bit of attitude.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"I need to think."

"Okay but if you aren't back in an hour we're coming to find you. There's a killer on the loose." The guy said. Naruto perked up.

"Oh really?"

"Yah, so be careful." The guy said again. Naruto nodded and kept going.

"I'll be sure to keep safe." Naruto laughed, walking out. Naruto grinned evilly. "A killer eh?" he said out loud. He looked out ahead at the road, seeing if someone was coming. He could sense Kiba coming up the path. Naruto smirked and took off into the bushes, heading to a waterfall. Naruto stopped half way, trying to see if Kiba was still following. And he was. Naruto started walking now, hearing the sound of the waterfall get closer. Once he had made it to the waterfall, he stood in front of the river with his hands in his pockets, awaiting Kiba's arrival. He heard his footsteps approach him.

"Naruto." Kiba said, walking out of the bushes.

"I've been expecting you." Naruto turned his head in a slight tilt, to see Kiba standing behind him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been watching me. I don't like that." Naruto moved his hands from his pockets and crossed them across his chest, turning to face Kiba.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure Hinata was safe." Kiba held his hands out in front of him defensively.

"Oh, she's safe. She was with me. Or, do you not trust me, Kiba?" Naruto's voice started to sound that of a crazy person. Kiba backed away a little, only for Naruto to pop up behind him and push him down. Kiba quickly turned over, to see Naruto hovering over him.

"I can take you! Don't you worry about that!" Kiba shouted, crawling back.

"Oh can you? Because you're not doing a good job of proving that right now." Naruto stepped forward. Kiba shoved himself back more. Naruto was continuing to make Kiba move closer and closer to the river.

"I know you had sex with Hinata! I'll tell the whole village and you'll be put to death or something for not marrying her first!"

"HA! I'd like to see them try."

"I'll tell them all!"

"Not if you can't speak you won't." Naruto said sinisterly.

"What?"

"Or better yet! If you can't breathe!" Naruto started to get ideas. Kiba was backed up so much that his hand fell into the river and made him slip in. Naruto took the opportunity to jump Kiba and hold his head underwater. Kiba was thrashing about, but Naruto kept his grip. He wasn't going to let some jealous jerk ruin his relationship. But Kiba kept thrashing and thrashing until finally, he stopped. Naruto stared down on Kiba's face as he stared up at him. The life disappeared from his eyes, and Naruto slowly let go. He made sure not to leave marks so they couldn't trace it back to him. Naruto picked up the corner of Kiba's jacket with his fingertips, and threw him into the river. Naruto stood there and watched kiba's lifeless body float down the river. He hadn't felt this good since he accidentally killed that cat, then Sakura, for being too nosey. He liked the thrill of taking the life of someone else. It made him feel powerful. He bet Sakura feels bad for doubting him now! But Hinata didn't know he left last night. He had to wait until Kiba went home because he was still watching until three in the morning.

'_It was fun dragging Sakura's body down the road and out the gates. She screamed the whole time!' _Naruto thought.

*Flashback**

Naruto watched Hinata as she slept. He truly loved her. She was so beautiful. Naruto stopped to check the chakra channels of the people in and around the building. Kiba was leaving.

"Finally." Naruto whispered, as he slipped out of Hinata's grasp. Sakura was now getting a little too nosey with his life and it had to stop. He put on all black clothes so he could hide himself and put a kunai knife in the back of his pants. He slipped out the window as to not wake Hinata. He ran along the rooftops as to not run into anyone on the street. Once he reached Sakura's house, he looked in her window. She was sleeping. Naruto unlocked her window and slipped in. He hid his chakra channel so she couldn't sense it. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and gently put her hands behind her back. Then she opened her eyes.

"What? Who's there?" She yelled.

"Shhhh, Sakura. It's just me." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" she asked, scared.

"We're just gunna go out for a walk. Okay?" he whispered. Sakura stared at him.

"Then why are my hands tied up?" Naruto shook his head.

"See? This is the problem… you're too nosey." He looked around, his hands on his hips, and found a handkerchief. He smirked and walked over to it, and folded it up so it could tie nicely. He walked over to Sakura and wrapped it around her head, covering her mouth. She began to get scared.

"Narut- wawjsfnvruakrgrB" She tried to say, but Naruto tied the handkerchief tight and she couldn't speak.

"Shhhh…. We're just going for a walk. Come on." He said, lifting her up over his shoulder and jumping out the window. She tried to break free, screaming and kicking. She kicked some stuff over and made lots of noise. Naruto sat her down and stared at her on the street. "Now Sakura. We can't have you making so much noise. You might wake someone." Naruto said. Sakura started to cry. Naruto smirked at this and pulled his hood up and his mask over his face. He grabbed Sakura by her short pink hair and began dragging her down the road. She was screaming so loud she could have woken everyone up. Thank god Naruto remembered to put that gag on her. He felt bad because of what she was wearing. She must be cold. A big t-shirt and her panties? She screamed and screamed the entire way out of the village. Her screams made Naruto feel empowered. Naruto laughed then, making Sakura's screams stop. So he stopped walking. He turned to her and growled.

"Why'd you stop? Not scared anymore?" he asked in his crazy person voice. Sakura's eyes went huge. This wasn't Naruto! Who was this? She didn't understand. She shook her head in disbelief, only Naruto took that as an answer to his question. "Ah. I see. Well we're almost at our destination, so we'll see who's scared and who's not." Naruto shouted, dragging her by her hair again. She screamed again, she was really scared. What was he going to do to her?

Naruto had made it to the destination, the waterfall. He really likes this waterfall. It was here that Naruto first discover his love for Hinata. He dragged Sakura to the river side. She was crying so hard she started to choke. Naruto removed her gag and threw it down the river. Sakura started begging.

"Please, Naruto what are you doing?" she asked. Naruto removed his hood and mask.

"Now now, there you go being nosey again. It's being nosey that got you into this situation." Naruto tsked.

"Wh- What are you going to do?" she asked. Naruto pulled the kunai knife from his pants and swung it around his finger from the loop on the end. Sakura gasped. "Naruto!" she shouted. Naruto stopped spinning the kunai and just held it pointed at her.

"You want to know what I'm going to do. I'll show you what I'm going to do." He stepped forward, leaning over so he was closer to her height. He got down on his knees and stared at her.

"Naruto please…" she begged, beginning to cry again.

"Naruto please." He mocked. "Oh give me a break." He stabbed her in the stomach. "This is for treating me like shit the entire time I knew you!" he shouted. Sakura gasped, blood oozed from her lips.

"N-Naruto…" she gasped. Naruto just stared at her, no life or emotion in his eyes as she cried in pain. He stabbed her in the neck.

"This is for always finding a reason to smack me around, bitch." He said angrily. Blood poured from her throat as she choked on more blood. Naruto threw her on the ground, face down and stabbed her repeatedly in the back. "And this, is for everything, else!" he shouted as he finished her off. Once he had gotten that out of his system, he fell to his butt. He took a deep breath and suddenly felt really good. Like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He grinned as blood trickled down his cheek. He pushed her over the river bank and threw his kunai in with her. He sat and watched as blood flowed down the river along with Sakura's corpse.

**end flashback*

Naruto stood staring out at the river. It was getting late, and Hinata was to go over to his place. He was about to turn around and walk back when the gate supervisor stepped into the clearing.

"Oh, Naruto there you are. We were worried sick! Thought the killer got yah." The guy walked over to him. Naruto laughed.

"No I'm fine. I was just heading back." The guy stopped in front of him and looked around.

"You haven't seen Kiba anywhere have you?" he asked. Naruto looked surprised.

"No, why did he leave like I did too?" Naruto asked. The guy nodded. "hm." Naruto thought. "Maybe he went to walk Akamaru?" Naruto suggested.

"Maybe. I didn't see Akamaru." The guy thought. "Oh well, we'll find him. Hey did you hear about Sakura Haruno?" The guy added. Naruto put on an interested face.

"No? What about her?"

"Well I know you liked her at one time. So I figured you should know." The guy said.

"Know what?" Naruto pretended to get frantic.

"She was murdered last night. We didn't want it to get out yet though. The Hokage sent out her Anbu to do forensics."

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why? How?" Naruto put on an act. He looked around and pulled his hair.

"Yah. I'm sorry man. I know how you felt about her."

"Who would do such a thing?" Naruto forced crocodile tears. He knew he did it. And she deserved it.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Hey, if you see anything suspicious, let us know." The guy tried to console Naruto. Naruto accepted his condolences and nodded his head, wiping away his tears. "Now go home. I think Hinata's looking for you. Plus it's getting late."

"Oh, right. I'm supposed to meet her. Okay. Bye." Naruto sulked away, keeping his character for when he met Hinata. She was at the gate waiting for him. "I guess he told her I was out here." Naruto whispered while still keeping his act. Hinata saw the tears on his face and ran to him, putting the bag she was holding down.

"Oh my god, Naruto what's wrong?" she asked, instinctively embracing him. Naruto held her close and kept crying.

"It's Sakura."

"What about her?"

"She was murdered last night." Hinata's face went pale.

"No." she whispered. Naruto fell to his knees and kept up the act. Hinata got down with him and looked around. "This isn't good. They'll think I did it." She spoke. Naruto's head shot up.

"Why? You were with me the whole time." He shouted. Hinata nodded.

"Yah but, I told my family I was at her place. Now they might think I did it!" Hinata was getting nervous.

"No. it's okay. You lied, I'll vouch for you. Don't worry about it." He said, wiping his tears away. Hinata looked at him with worry. He caressed her face and smiled. "Don't worry." She nodded and felt tears coming on. Sakura was dead, one of her best friends. Naruto felt bad now. She didn't have many friends. And he killed one of them.

"So does this mean there's a killer out there?" Hinata asked scared. Naruto held her close.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you." Naruto said.

"How do you know?"

"I'll make sure of it." Hinata relaxed a little bit. "What's in the bag?" Naruto asked. Hinata pulled away and wiped her tears, reaching for the bag.

"Oh. It's dinner." She laughed. Naruto smiled.

"Nice. Let's go eat. I'm starving." Hinata giggled and they got up and walked to his place.

It had been three months since Naruto first started going with Hinata. Three months since the killing started. Naruto had gotten up that morning leaving Hinata in the bed to keep sleeping. He had gotten into the habit of drinking coffee. So once he had finished in the bathroom, he went straight to the kitchen and turned on the kettle. Once he had gotten that going, he walked to the door to go into the main room of the apartment to get his mail. On his way up the stairs he came across a letter addressed to the entire village. Meaning everyone got one. He opened it and began to read;

_To all of my villagers…_

_As you all know, there is a serial killer on the loose. But we are getting to the bottom of it. _

_We are holding a mourning session for all the families who lost someone._

_May they rest in peace…_

_ Sakura Haruno_

_ Kiba Inuzuka_

_ Choji_

_ Iruka Sensei, of the academy._

_ And my dear Ton ton. _

_The mourning will take place at 7pm in front of the memorial stone. That is all_

_Lady Tsunade._

Naruto read this and had to keep in his laugh. All those people deserved it. They deceived him so many times in the past, Although Ton ton was an accident. He made his way up to his apartment. As he walked in to door he noticed Hinata curled up in his blanket on the floor, rocking back and forth. He dropped his mail and ran to her, embracing her tight. She gripped his shirt and started crying.

"What's wrong, Hun?" he asked, smoothing his hand over her hair.

"I dreamt the killer got me." She cried. Naruto held her closer.

"Don't worry. He won't get you."

"How do you know it's a he?" Hinata pulled away.

"I'm just assuming." Naruto's face just showed concern for her. She looked into his eyes and saw the same man she fell in love with so many years ago. She allowed herself to smile at him. He smiled back and ran his fingers through her long hair. She was currently staying with him. She left home to be like his house wife almost, only they weren't married or anything. Her father disagreed, but she didn't care.

"Shall I make breakfast?" she asked. She was about to get up to go into the kitchen when she stopped dead in her tracks and held her mouth.

"Hina?" Naruto looked up at her worried. She held her other hand out for him to stop. But he got up anyways to see if she was okay. Suddenly Hinata moved around Naruto and ran to the bathroom. "Hina?" Naruto yelled. He ran after her and saw Hinata hunched over the toilet and throwing up. "Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto ran to her and held her hair back. Hinata wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet.

"I'm fine. But maybe I should see a doctor." She said, grabbing her toothbrush and the toothpaste. Naruto looked at her with concern.

"Yah maybe you should." He said backing up into the living room-ish thing. It was all sort of one room, his place. One step and one was in the kitchen from the living/bedroom. Hinata looked over to Naruto as she was brushing her teeth. She stopped for a minute to look at herself in the mirror, already thinking what her trip to the doctor would be like. She had been doing this almost every morning for a few weeks now. She finished brushing her teeth and turned to Naruto after putting her toothbrush down.

"I'll go in a few minutes then." She walked over to him and put her head on his chest and sighed. Naruto hugged her.

"Should I come too?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine." She said, waving her hand in the air. Naruto pulled her away to look her in the eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. Don't worry." She reassured him. Naruto looked out his patio door and say Shino sitting there staring. Naruto glared at him. What did he want? Why was he watching them? Naruto became annoyed.

"Well I'm gunna go get ready then. You should too. We'll buy food on the way?" he smiled down on her.

"I can go by myself."

"I'm walking you to the clinic. Don't argue with me."

"Okay, okay." She giggled, walking away to find some clothes for them to wear. She picked out their ninja gear. Naruto looked better in orange anyways. They had gotten dressed and Naruto could feel Shino following them. He reached for Hinata's hand and laced his fingers with hers as they walked down the street. Once they had reached the clinic, Naruto kissed Hinata passionately and smiled.

"Let me know right away okay?" he said.

"Okay. Will you be home?"

"Nah. I'm going out for a walk. I need to take care of something." Naruto glared in Shino's general direction. Hinata kissed him again and walked off into the clinic. Naruto stood there for a few moments, and then turned around to head for the waterfall. Shino still followed him. _'Is he on to me?' _Naruto thought. Well there was only one way to find out.

Naruto was now walking to the edge of the clearing where the waterfall was. Shino was still close behind. Naruto stood there for a few seconds then walked to the middle of the clearing.

"Why are you following me?" he asked in a hostile voice. Shino showed himself.

"You're skills are getting sharp." Shino stated. Naruto turned to him with a grim expression.

"That doesn't answer my question." Shino stared at him through his glasses. What game was he playing? This wasn't Naruto.

"I know the results of the forensics they took of the corpses." Shino stated.

"Oh? It took them three months to figure that out?" Naruto sneered. "What'd it say?" Shino took a step forward.

"Well, no one else knows yet, because I did them myself. But the results came up positive." Shino dragged it on.

"Well, who is it then?" Naruto began to become impatient.

"You; Naruto. You're the one killing everyone!" Shino pointed his finger at him; shouting out the answer so anyone close by could hear. Naruto snapped. What if someone was around to hear that? He pulled out a kunai and jumped at Shino. Shino flinched, jumping out of the way. Naruto got angrier.

"Don't you play games with me? Come here!" Naruto shouted, launching himself on Shino and trying to force the knife into Shino's throat. Just as Naruto had pierced the skin on his neck, three shinobi came rushing out of the bushes. Naruto ignored them, trying to silence Shino. But it was too late. These three shinobi had been witnesses to this and Naruto was caught.

"Naruto? How could you do this?" it was Sai, in his Anbu outfit. Naruto looked up to him. Just then the other two Anbu jumped Naruto to restrain him. Sai looked down on Naruto in disappointment.

"No! No! Get off me! NO!" Naruto screamed. Sai felt bad, for Naruto had gone insane. They cuffed him and tried to drag him back into town, but Naruto had been showing his true colors as he was taken through the village, fighting against them to get away, yelling crazy nonsense. That was when Hinata came running up, tears staining her eyes. She came running to Naruto but Sai stepped in front of her.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but you have to stay away from him."

"As if you think I'd hurt her!" Naruto spat. Sai turned to him.

"You killed Sakura didn't you? What makes you think you wouldn't eventually turn on Hinata?" Sai stated.

"You what?" Hinata cried. Naruto looked at the scared and depressed look on her face.

"No! Hinata, I'd never hurt you. I love you!" he shouted. Hinata shook her head.

"I… I love you too." She stuttered. "What will you do to him?" Hinata shouted.

"Well the law is to put him to death…" everyone who gathered gasped. "But because he has the Kyuubi in him, we can't." Sai finished. Hinata started to cry, pushing her way into Naruto, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Why Naruto? Why'd you do it?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked down on her and realized…

"I… don't know…." She looked up at him with confusion. Naruto became confused himself. He honestly did not know why he did it. "I was angry… I guess…" Hinata started to cry again.

"Naruto. I need to tell you something." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Hinata but we need to bring him to see the Hokage to see what is to be done with him." Sai said, pushing through the crowd. Hinata fell to her knees when they dragged Naruto away from her.

"NO!" she yelled.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. "I love you!" She just started balling her eyes out then and there.

"I love you too!" she yelled back. They were taking him away from her. In her situation that was bad. She got up and ran after them. _'They can't take him away from me!' _she thought as she pushed through the bust streets. She needed him now more than ever.

Naruto was now standing in front of the Hokage. They had poofed into her office. Lady Tsunade looked up from her paper work to see the angry, tear-stained face of Naruto. She was confused. She put her paper work down and sat back in her chair.

"Why is Naruto here and why is he cuffed up?" She asked. Sai stepped forward.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Naruto is the man we've been looking for."

"For what?" she asked.

"The killings? He's the one who did them. We even caught him trying to kill Shino." Sai stated.

"WHAT?" she jumped out of her chair. Naruto just stood there, unemotional at this point. The same way he felt when he killed those people. Nothing. He felt his head roll back and forth as he began to laugh. They all stepped away from him. He just laughed, and looked really crazy. Even Tsunade stepped back.

"What are you guys going to do to me now? You can't kill me, the Kyuubi will just wipe you guys out." He laughed hysterically, his hands itching to get out of those handcuffs.

"We'll have to lock him away." Tsunade replied.

"I'll just escape."

"We have guards."

"I've been getting around you guys for three months. Who says I can't escape?" Naruto stated in his crazy person voice.

"Why'd you kill Sakura?" Tsunade asked. Interrogation time. Sai pulled up a chair and made Naruto sit in it.

"Lust. She was a bitch, and she was too nosey." Naruto said truthfully.

"Kiba?"

"Envy. He was jealous."

"Iruka?"

"Too much pride."

"Choji?"

"Total glutton."

"…. Ton ton?"

"Yah… that one was an accident. Sorry."

"Sorry? All you can say now is sorry?" Tsunade exploded. Sai stepped forward to calm her down.

"Why were you trying to kill Shino?" Sai asked.

"He knew too much." Naruto gave a crazed glare at Sai. Just then, Hinata burst in the door.

"Naruto!" Naruto stood up and all the crazy left.

"Hinata!" she stood up and smiled at her. All she saw was the man she loved. Not the crazy lunatic everyone else saw. Sai and the others forced Naruto down.

"Hinata, why are you here!" Tsunade shouted. Hinata cringed.

"It's okay. Tell her why you're here, baby." Naruto was suddenly a normal person again. Himself. When Hinata ran to his side, it was as if they were talking to a whole new person.

"I need to tell you something. It's about the doctor's appointment." She said with a smile on her face. Naruto put his forehead on hers, since he couldn't move his hands.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Naruto's concerns for her were normal.

"I'm pregnant." Naruto's eyes shone.

"What?" He whispered. Almost unable to speak.

"Yes! We're having a baby!" she began to cry, and so did he. Tsunade studied this situation and looked to Sai.

"Untie him."

"But Tsunade-"

"NOW!" Sai jumped, and did what he was told. Only for Naruto's arms to swing toward Hinata and the three shinobi almost jumped at him. But all he did was hug her close and cry into her shoulder. Tsunade grabbed a piece of paper and began writing. She called Sai over and gave him the paper and he looked up at her in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Sai asked. Tsunade nodded. Sai got real upset, but hid it well. The note said to go get the drugs they use to let someone down quietly.

"Are you thirsty Naruto? I'm sorry about this." Naruto looked up at Tsunade and nodded, wiping tears from his eye. Hinata smiled at him so much her jaw began to hurt. Sai shook his head and left the room, only to return moments later with a glass of water. In it was the drug. They intended to kill Naruto. They did get a confession out of him. And with Hinata pregnant, they can just use that as the next vessel.

Sai handed him the glass and Naruto drank it, only to realize after he was done, what it was. He began to cry again, But not because he was happy to be a dad, But because he was never going to see his baby. Hinata looked up at him and saw the expression on his face was different. She started to cry too. Naruto began to get sleepy. The two other Anbu picked up Hinata and dragged her out of the room, kicking and screaming, but Naruto couldn't do anything. He was unable to move. He was dying. Tsunade sat down in her chair and turned away from Naruto. She watched him grow up. She was proud of him, and now he does this? She shook her head.

"Why, Naruto?" She asked. Naruto looked up at her and with his last breath he said.

"Because I love her."

Story by Kayla Phair. Read on for the extended ending :D

Alternate ending-ish:

"Because I love her." And his body went limp. There he sat in front of Tsunade, lifeless. What did he mean? Did he do all this because of Hinata? Was Hinata telling him to do all this? No. she couldn't have. Tsunade got up and walked over to him. Sai was standing perfectly silent beside him.

"What do we do?" he asked. "Hinata's pregnant with his child and we just took him out?" Sai stepped back. Tsunade began to cry.

"I know. We have to save him." She sobbed. Sai gave her a look.

"But he's already dead what could we possibly do? And he'll just keep going with all the killings!" Sai protested. As much as Naruto was his friend, he couldn't allow a killer in the village to roam free.

"He's not dead." Tsunade replied.

"What?"

"He's not dead." She repeated herself. "If he was dead the Kyuubi would have come out and destroyed everything by now." She looked up at Sai. Sai looked away.

"You're right, he isn't dead." Sai hung his head.

"Why isn't he dead?" Tsunade glared at him. Sai was now heading for the door.

"I couldn't bring myself to kill a friend. Let alone a man who has a baby on the way. Leave him with me and I'll deal with it." Sai said, opening to door to call in some of his men.

"What will you do to him?" she asked.

"Wipe his memory of everything but his relationship with Hinata."

"Everything?"

"Every single little thing. It will prevent this from ever happening again." Sai glared as his men picked up Naruto's unconscious body and dragged it out of the Hokage's office. "He won't even remember you." And he was gone. Tsunade sat there on the floor. Nothing in Naruto will be the same. Nothing.

Extended ending by Kayla Phair.


End file.
